Love Hina Timeline
All of the dates here are inferred from information contained in the manga. E.g. on p76 of volume 1 of the manga we see a photograph being taken. On p72 of volume 6 we see that same photograph pasted into an album, with a date, 1998.10.31, written underneath it. From this we can infer that the events on and in the vicinity of p76 of vol. 1 took place on that date. If you add more date information, please indicate on the discussion page where the new information was found or how it was deduced. Manga Timeline 1970, Autumn - July 13 * Noriyasu Seta is born. 1971 * June 1st - Haruka Urashima is born. * September 12th - Tsuruko Aoyama is born. 1978, Spring - March 3 * Mutsumi Otohime is born. 1979 * January 5th - Keitaro Urashima is born. * August 31st - Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno is born. 1979-1981 * Shirai Kimiaki, Haitani Masayuki and Kentaro Sakata should be born around this time. 1981, Spring - March 25 * Naru Narusegawa is born. 1982, Winter - December 1 * Motoko Aoyama is born. 1983, Autumn - August 1 * Kanako (later Urashima) is born. 1984, Spring - March * Kei-kun makes a promise with Na-chan to go to Tokyo University together. * Mu-chan gives her Liddo-kun doll to Na-chan. 1985 * January 11th - Kaolla Su is born. * Mu-chan renews promise with Na-chan to go to Tokyo U. with Kei-kun. * November 15th - Shinobu Maehara is born. * November 16th - Nyamo Namo is born. 1990 * January 5th - Ema Maeda is born. * December 4th - Sarah McDougal is born. 1994, Summer - April * Kitsune arrives at Hinata Sou. 1996 * April - Naru arrives at Hinata Sou. * June - Seta becomes Naru's and Kitsune's tutor. 1997 * Seta leaves Japan without informing Naru, Kitsune, and Haruka. * April - Su arrives at Hinata Sou. 1998, Summer - April * Motoko arrives at Hinata Sou. * Sometime between Motoko's arrival and Keitaro's arrival, Shinobu arrives. 1998, Winter - October 19 * Keitaro arrives at Hinata Sou and has a very bad start with its tenants. * After another misunderstanding, everyone thinks Keitaro is a Tokyo U. student. * In a conversation on the Hinata Sou rooftop, Keitaro encourages Shinobu to not give up on Tokyo University, but he accidentally widens the myth that he is a Tokyo U. student himself. * Naru overhears Keitaro talking to himself about not being a Tokyo U. student. 1998, Winter - October 20 * Naru confronts Keitaro about lying to everyone. * Naru encourages him to strive harder, but is shocked after seeing his practice scores. * Both quarrel, leading to an embarrassing accident. * Su picks up Keitaro's cram school ID, which exposes Keitaro's secret to everyone. 1998, Winter - October 21 * Keitaro is forced to leave Hinata Sou. * Keitaro takes a photo sticker shoot with Naru. The photo is given a treasured spot in his album, with the date written below it. * Haruka receives a fax from Grandma Hina giving ownership of the Hinata Inn and its surrounding area to Keitaro provided he manages the place. * Keitaro goes back with Naru and reintroduces himself as the new landlord/manager of Hinata Sou. 1998, Winter - November * Keitaro discovers a hole in his ceiling and investigates it. And faces the consequences. November * November 15th - Shinobu's 13th birthday. We are shown a November 1998 calendar page, with the 15th highlighted. Keitaro, trying to make up to Shinobu for the lie about his being a Tokyo U. student, attempts to help her with her chores (but always ends up creating more mishaps). Keitaro (with help from the other residents) organizes a surprise birthday party for Shinobu, which lifts her spirits. * Late November - Keitaro fails practice exam…again. December * Motoko heads off for a 3-day Kendo Club Training Camp and Su attaches herself to Keitaro. This only fuels Naru's distrust of Keitaro. * Keitaro promises to move back home if he doesn't pass the mock exam. * December 13th - Keitaro accidentally sees a portion of Naru's diary and believes she is his "promise girl" from 15 years earlier. * December 24th - Mock exam results are in… Keitaro fails again, and flees. Haruka convinces everyone that Hinata Sou wouldn't be same without Keitaro. Naru convinces Keitaro to return. 1999 January * January 1st - Everyone travels to the temple to draw their fortune for the new year. Of course, Keitaro draws "Worst Luck". The date, "1999 New Years Day" is written on the first page of vol 2 ch 10. * January 16th & 17th - Center exams at Hinata University for Keitaro and Naru. * January 20th - Center exam results posted…Keitaro passes! (So does Naru.) February * February 14th - Keitaro gets his first giri-choco ever (he got a honmei-choco from Su too, but since it was from her, you can't know if it was serious). * February 24th - First day of the Tokyo University entrance exams. * February 25th - Second day of the Tokyo University entrance exams. Just before starting the exam Naru explains to Keitaro that she is not his "promise girl". She in fact owes a 2 year old promise to someone else. Keitaro is devastated. March * March 10th - Tokyo University admission announcements. Keitaro fails…but so does Naru! Naru drunkenly blames Keitaro for her failure and a huge fight ensues. * March 11th - Rather than return to Hinata Sou, Keitaro decides to take a trip to Kyoto to clear his thoughts and plan his next move. Unknown to each other, Naru has boarded the same train for the same reason. * March 12th - After running into each other on the train, Keitaro and Naru continue to bump into each other while touring around Kyoto. After being forced to share a room together (nothing happens) they decide to join forces while touring Kyoto. * Shinobu and Su leave Hinata House to search for Keitaro and Naru in Kyoto. Motoko and Kitsune decide to search for Shinobu and Su (and Keitaro and Naru). * March 13th - Keitaro and Naru meet Mutsumi. After a series of accidents involving Mutsumi and the loss of Keitaro's wallet, the three must spend the night together in a hotel room. During the night Keitaro reveals his affection for Naru to Mutsumi, who in turn reveals it to Naru. * March 14th - Keitaro and Naru attempt to escort Mutsumi home to Okinawa but end up shipwrecked instead. Later that evening Mutsumi innocently gives Keitaro his first kiss. * Motoko and Kitsune finally locate Shinobu and Su. Su has managed to track down Keitaro and knows where to find him. * March 15th - Just as Keitaro and Naru were about to kiss, the gang finds and interrupts them. * Mutsumi gives a hot springs turtle to Keitaro and Naru "to make up for the kiss", this turtle is of course Tama-chan. In addition, Mutsumi kisses Naru. * March 21st - Naru's high school graduation ceremony. April * Seta returns from overseas. June * Keitaro learns that Naru's promise to get into Tokyo University was made to her tutor. * Keitaro gets a part-time job working for Seta, an archeology professor at Tokyo University. Except he mostly ends up playing babysitter to Seta's daughter, Sarah. * When Seta figures out that Keitaro lives at Hinata Sou, he decides to stop by and visit. Seta, it seems, was Naru's tutor and the object of her "promise". Through some rather extreme efforts including throwing people out of windows and suchlike, Kitsune manages to keep Seta and Naru from seeing each other (Despite a very close encounter in the Hot Springs). July * Seta convinces Keitaro not to give up on his dream of attending Tokyo U. * Keitaro stops to pick up a test booklet for the next mock exam and accidentally meets Naru. Naru is pleased to see that Keitaro hasn't given up after all. * Seta literally runs into Keitaro and Naru on the steps of Hinata Sou. Keitaro finally figures out that Seta was Naru's tutor and "promise" guy. * Realizing he is totally outclassed by Seta, Keitaro promises to help Naru win his affection. All the other girls hear his vow and pledge their aid to the cause. The effort fails as it appears that Seta is oblivious to all things romantic. August * Haruka and Keitaro travel to Hinoshima to open Beach Café Hinata for the summer. As school is out for the summer all the girls come along also. * Haitani and Shirai, old friends of Keitaro, wander into the Beach Café. * Haitani and Shirai's plan to reunite Keitaro and Naru only succeeds in driving Naru further away. * The gang put on a performance of Journey to The West for the local children that contained accidentally explicit content (and more than its share of improvisation). * Seta decides to leave Sarah in the care of Hinata Sou while he goes on his next expedition. * Sarah attempts to sabotage Keitaro and Naru on a deserted island but ends up getting stranded along with them. The isolated location brings Naru and Keitaro closer together. * August 29th – Shinobu's first kiss. And Motoko's. And Su's. September * Convinced her skills are slipping, Motoko retreats to the mountains to train in solitude. Unfortunately Keitaro, Su, and Sarah track her down and join her. Ultimately, Keitaro is able to help Motoko regain her confidence. * Su reveals her "red moon" alter ego and almost ends up kissing Keitaro. October * October 3rd – Keitaro passes the practice exam with a B. Naru gets an A. * For their first date Keitaro's takes Naru to the Neverland Theme Park Grand Opening. Alas, everyone else ends up coming along also. * October 21st – Keitaro makes a second attempt at a first date with Naru to celebrate his one year at Hinata House. Keitaro gets a second photo-sticker shoot with Naru, and it is placed in his album next to the first one, with the date written below it. * Mutsumi moves into an apartment just down the hill from Hinata House, beside the railroad tracks. November * Mutsumi, Keitaro and Naru form a study group (which may or may not be known as the Ronin Stones, Sans Rose, or Sans Rose with Naru). December * Naru finds proof that she, Keitaro and Mutsumi had all played together at Hinata House as young children. She concludes that Mutsumi is actually Keitaro's "promise girl" but can't summon the courage to tell Mutsumi or Keitaro. * December 24th – Christmas Eve ** Naru finally reveals to Mutsumi and Keitaro her conviction regarding Keitaro's and Mutsumi's promise to each other. ** Naru leaves Keitaro to be with Mutsumi but Keitaro chases her down. ** Naru demands that Keitaro choose between herself and Mutsumi. Keitaro can't decide between Naru (his current love) and Mutsumi (his promise girl) and ends up making no decision at all. His indecisiveness angers Naru. * This is when the Love Hina anime "Christmas Special" takes place. 2000 January * January 1st – Mutsumi's apartment house burns down, leaving her homeless. Mutsumi ends up staying at the Hinata Café and working for Haruka. * January 15th & 16th – Center exams for Keitaro, Mutsumi and Naru…and all three pass. * Although Naru and Keitaro know that Mutsumi is Keitaro's "promise girl" from 15 years ago, it's not clear if Mutsumi understands. February * February 14th – Keitaro gets giri-choco from all the residents, including Naru. * While spending the night in Naru's room, Mutsumi falls through the hole in the floor (nude) and lands in bed with Keitaro. The girls prosecute Keitaro until they figure out that Mutsumi was just sleepwalking. * Naru makes Keitaro promise that he'll ask out Mutsumi after the exams. And then Naru gives Keitaro a kiss for good luck. * February 25th – First day of the Tokyo University entrance exams. ** When Keitaro tries to convince Mutsumi that she is his "promise girl" Mutsumi explains that he is mistaken. It seems Mutsumi made her "promise" with a girl, Naru, one year after Keitaro had made his promise. Just as Mutsumi is about to reveal the name of Keitaro's first love, the bell sounds and the three dash off to the exam hall. ** Later that evening Keitaro and Naru recapitulate the entire "promise" sequence of events from 15 years earlier and confirm it to and for themselves. Naru really is Keitaro's "promise girl". * February 26th – Second day of the Tokyo University entrance exams. ** Keitaro falls asleep midway during the afternoon session and awakens with only 5 minutes left. ** Convinced that he failed the Tokyo University entrance exam for the fourth straight year, Keitaro resigns to leave Hinata House. He wanders down to the Tokyo harbor and hops onto the first outbound ship he sees. March * Several days out to sea, Keitaro falls overboard and washes up on a deserted island. * After four days with nothing to eat, Keitaro miraculously runs into Seta. Seta feeds Keitaro and provides him information about the island. * March 10th – Tokyo University admission announcements. o Keitaro sends a fax to Hinata House letting them know that he is safe on Pararakelse Island. o Choosing to not wait to see the exam results, Naru leaves immediately to drag Keitaro back home. o Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, Su and Sarah meet Mutsumi at Tokyo University to check the exam results. o After determining that both Mutsumi and Naru passed the entrance exam, Shinobu convinces everyone to search the list for Keitaro's name. Miraculously, they find it and see that he passed. o Realizing that Keitaro only has until March 15th to submit his exam ticket, the girls travel to Pararakelse to find him. * March 12th – The Tokyo University acceptance deadline is three days away. o After Naru finds Seta and Keitaro on Pararakelse she decides to join them on an expedition into the desert. Miles into the desert Keitaro, Naru and Nyamo get separated from Seta. They eventually find refuge at an oasis. o It turns out the oasis contains the secret ruins Seta had been searching for. * March 13th – Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, Su, Sarah and Mutsumi also get lost in the desert and stumble upon Keitaro, Naru, and Nyamo at the oasis. o The girls inform Keitaro that he passed the exam but that he has less than two days remaining to turn in his exam ticket or his success will be in vain. * March 14th – Seta finally locates them and drives everyone back to town. * Keitaro misses the last flight out of Pararakelse and realizes that his dream is over for another year… * …Until Mutsumi explains that Pararakelse in on the opposite side of the International Date Line. Keitaro gets his exam ticket postmarked on March 15th. April * April 1st – Tokyo University Entrance Ceremony at Nihon Budukon Hall. o A sculpture piece breaks off from the hall and falls on Keitaro, breaking his leg. o Doctors determine it will take three months for Keitaro's leg to heal. He is forced to withdraw from classes for the semester. o Keitaro confesses his love to Naru. Naru flees the room without a reply. * April 21st – Keitaro is released from the hospital. Three weeks and still no response from Naru. May * Naru goes on a class field trip to Kyoto. * Motoko's older sister Tsuruko visits Hinata House to take Motoko back to Kyoto to run the family business. * Motoko claims that she and Keitaro are engaged to avoid going back to Kyoto. * Tsuruko discovers the deception. She forces Motoko and Keitaro to fight her or otherwise fulfill their promise of marriage. * Tsuruko drags them to Kyoto, where they encounter Naru. Keitaro has brought along an old sword, the Hina Blade, belonging to the Urashima family. During the battle the demon in the sword possesses Naru. ... Motoko manages to seal the demonic spirit back into the sword. Tsuruko is impressed and allows Motoko to continue her schooling in Tokyo. July * July 7th – After Shinobu fails her academic achievement test Keitaro takes her out on a date to cheer her up. Shinobu has a great time. o During the walk home Keitaro tells Shinobu about his problems with Naru. Shinobu kisses Keitaro and tells him she'll cheer him on with Naru. * Seta returns to Hinata House and proposes to Haruka. Haruka rejects him. But Haruka still has feelings for Seta.. * Naru tells Keitaro that she loves him... maybe August * Keitaro and Naru take a short vacation with Mutsumi to Okinawa. Mutsumi notices that Naru is still stringing Keitaro along and challenges her to reveal her true feelings for Keitaro. * During the trip Naru begins to remember more details regarding her childhood, especially her friendship with Mutsumi and Keitaro. Which only makes her more confused about her feelings for Keitaro. * When Keitaro returns to Hinata House, he finds that Su is depressed and decides to take her out on a date to cheer her up. Su's "red moon" alter ego shows up and gets the kiss she narrowly missed last time. September * Keitaro finds he can't advance because he didn't register for classes last semester. * Naru gets a part-time job teaching a review class (which Keitaro discovers through a series of misunderstandings). October * Keitaro's parents force him to come home and work off the tuition from the past two semesters that he missed. The girls start to realize how much they've grown accustomed to having Keitaro around. Especially Naru. November * Keitaro secretly decides to take the Tokyo University Archeological Department selection test. If he passes, he'll leave for the United States almost immediately. The girls are upset after they find out, but eventually come to support him. * November 13th – Keitaro passes the test and is selected to travel with Seta to America for six months. * While waiting at the airport, Naru finds her feelings for Keitaro are now even more confused. Keitaro promises to love her even when he gets back. One last kiss and he's gone. 2001 April * Keitaro's younger sister, Kanako, arrives at Hinata House to usurp Keitaro's landlord duties. * Kanako decides to revert Hinata House from a girls dormitory back to a full service hotel, the Hinata Inn. In order to pay the new room rates, the girls are forced to become Kanako's employees for the inn. * The girls attempt a commando style revolt to wrest control of Hinata House away from Kanako. * It is discovered that Kanako is Keitaro's adopted sister and that she is in love with Keitaro. * Kanako learns that Naru is Keitaro's "promise girl", her sworn enemy. * In classic Seta style, Keitaro crashes into hot spring bath, interrupting the final battle for control of Hinata House. Summer * Keitaro remembers the childhood promise he made to Kanako about someday running an inn together. * Keitaro uses the magical power of the Hinata Annex to seal his love for Naru, but accidentally confesses to Kanako instead. * When confronted by the group to confess her true feelings for Keitaro, Naru is unable to. Ashamed, Naru hops a northbound train to try and sort out her feelings. * Keitaro and the girls spend the next several days pursuing Naru across most of Northern Japan. * Kanako realizes that Naru really does love Keitaro and chooses to help him find Naru. * Finally cornered at the Cape of Misaki (Japan's northernmost point) *, Naru declares her love for Keitaro and breaks the magic of the Annex. The Annex self-destructs. * = A translation error. Japan's northernmost point is Soya Misaki, or Cape Soya. * Motoko has trouble with the entrance exam, which is made worse by her affection towards Keitaro and Tsuruko's arrival. * Motoko runs away to become a monk, and after a showdown with her sister, she confesses her true feelings for Keitaro but decides to stay after a touching 'session' if you will, with Keitaro. 2001, Autumn - July 28 * Keitaro and Naru plan to cross the boundary into Tokyo University together to finally seal their promise, but a series of events leads Keitaro to a plane trip with Seta to Molmol. 2001, Autumn - July 29 to August 8 * The girls decide to go after Keitaro due to a fax sent by Grandma. Naru, Mutsumi, Haruka, and Sara get left behind. * All 5 girls compete but Su prevails as she is the princess of Molmol. Naru and the others arrive at Molmol. * A melee battle ensues in Su's airship. Naru falls off but is saved by Keitaro. And in turn is rescued by Seta. 2001, Autumn - August 9 * Keitaro, Naru, Seta, Haruka, and Sarah arrive at Todai, a place lovers visit in the Molmol desert, and take the time to shop. * Su catches up with them and kidnaps Naru. Keitaro gives chase with the aid of Seta. * After various trials by Motoko, Shinobu, and Kanako, Keitaro finds Naru, only to be captured by Kitsune and Su. * The party arrives at the Todai ruins which leads to Keitaro and Naru riding a mining cart deep into the ruins. Ultimately, Keitaro has to choose one girl to accompany him inside the ruins. * The dispute about the stolen artifact is resolved. Seta and Haruka get married. 2001, Autumn - August 10 to August 11 * Keitaro and Naru remember an appointment to meet Grandma Hina at Hinata Sou at 3:00 p.m. on August 10th. * Seta, Haruka and Sarah choose to stay behind in Molmol. Haruka gives ownership of the Hinata Cafe to the rest of them. * Keitaro, Naru, and the others hurry back to Hinata Inn. During the airflight they cross the International Date Line. They get there before 3:00 p.m. but Grandma Hina isn't there. Then they realize that today is the 11th. * Grandma Hina calls to reveal the promised girl. Naru hangs up before Grandma can tell Keitaro. * Both meet Nyamo, who has come with a letter for Keitaro. 2001, Autumn - August 12 * Naru resorts to desperate measures to obtain "happiness". Nothing happens there though, except a failed attempt. Nyamo attempts to give the letter to Keitaro. 2001, Autumn - August 13 * Nyamo leaves for Pararakelse. Naru is troubled with the contents of the letter and is indecisive whether to give it to Keitaro or not. * Keitaro and the girls celebrate the Summer Ghost Festival. Upon arrival at Hinata Sou, both Keitaro and Naru discover everyone has left. Kitsune is permanently moving to the Hinata Cafe. The other have left for various reasons. 2001, Autumn - August 14 * Both go on a "Final Date" to secure happiness but everything seems to go wrong. 2001, Autumn - August 15 * Naru decides to leave Hinata Sou as well but Keitaro catches up with her on the train. After several loops on the line, both fall asleep. 2001, Autumn - August 16 * They wake up in the darkened, after-hours, train depot. During their escape from the depot it seems to them that Grandma Hina is pursuing Keitaro trying to tell him the identity of the promised girl. The lovers flee. * Keitaro makes a stand that he is very happy whether or not Naru is the promised girl. Naru affirms. * Everyone comes home. Keitaro and Naru confront Grandma on the roof, but she leaves a cryptic revelation about the promised girl and departs with Kanako. After realizing that Naru is th promised girl, all others try to claim that they are the one. 2001, Autumn - August 17 * Keitaro finds the Liddo-kun time capsule containing past memories as per Grandma Hina's instructions. The time capsule contains items from when they all played and a paper with all three of their names written. And the promise written down, to go to Tokyo University. * Keitaro and Naru write their wishes into the revelation paper, fold it into a plane, and throw it into the sky. They kiss. 2005, Summer - April 2 * Maeda Ema arrives at Hinata Sou. Shinobu introduces everyone to her. Ema accidentally "steals" Naru's bridal veil. Panicking, she meets Keitaro and escapes with him. 2005, Summer - April 3 * Ema and Keitaro return the veil. After a minor incident, the groom is revealed, and Keitaro and Naru are finally wedded. And in classic Love Hina style, Keitaro accidentally rips off Naru's wedding dress and all watch on in glee as Naru chases after Keitaro screaming "Get back here you little pervert!". * All's well that ends well. Final Character Ages * Keitaro Urashima (26) * Naru Urashima (24) * Mutsumi Otohime (27) * Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno (25) * Motoko Aoyama (22) * Kaolla Su (20) * Shinobu Maehara (19) * Sara McDougal (14) * Kanako Urashima (21) * Haruka Seta (33) * Noriyasu Seta (34) * Tsuruko Aoyama (33) * Nyamo Namo (19) * Ema Maeda (15) * Shirai Kimiaki (25-26) * Haitani Masayuki (26) * Kentaro Sakata (24) - but the article is no longer available there. See the discussion page here.